A study of the anatomical and clinical correlates of visuoconstructive performance in aphasic patients will be continued. The purpose of the study is to ascertain why some aphasic patients show failure on visuoconstructive tasks and others do not. The presence of receptive language impairment appears to be one determinant of failure. Other possible determinants of performance level are size and locus of lesion, visual field defect and sensorimotor impairment. A method of estimating size and locus of lesion from 3-dimensional reconstruction of CT (computerized tomography) scans has been developed to estimate these parameters. The findings should advance understanding of the significance of this type of nonverbal cognitive impairment in aphasic patients and they may also have implications with respect to the prognosis for recovery in these patients. A study of the prognostic significance of impairment in pantomime recognition has been initiated and will be continued during the coming year. A test of pantomime recognition is given to patients as part of their diagnostic evaluation some days after admission to the hospital. Their language status is determined at 4-month intervals after discharge from the hospital. The results of this follow-up study should indicate whether or not level of pantomime recognition at the time of the first examination significantly predicts the rate of recovery from aphasic disorder.